


Dead-end Rain

by WatermelonJuiceGood



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood
Summary: The king of Lucis had been away in the Crystal for some years.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum





	Dead-end Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [雨](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189586) by [WatermelonJuiceGood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood). 



王都下着大雨，如洪泻，如瀑落，好像要将因索姆尼亚冲毁在越来越久的夜里；不过如今的王都几乎同废墟别无二致了，不夜城失了光点，连同天上的星星都黯淡了。普隆普特撑着伞，雨点很重，落雨声大，他小心翼翼地把从已然破烂的家里带出的挎包护在身前，踩着坑洼的泥水行进雨里。这是他最后一次回到这个家了。

普隆普特来到了王之剑以前经常聚会喝酒的旧城区小排档，调酒的吧台和橱柜落满灰，雨溅进来，明显刚被擦拭过的旧圆桌上堆着瓶瓶罐罐的啤酒，桌旁坐着几人，伊格尼斯和古拉迪欧都在。利波特斯先看到上楼来的普隆普特，朝他招手，顺手向他扔去了一罐啤酒。

普隆普特熟稔地接住了，他收起伞靠着栏杆放好，拉开两个好友之间的椅子坐下，把罐子放回桌上。利波特斯也没多在意，他对刚来的人扬扬下巴：“东西都拿好了。”

“嗯，重要的东西都在里面了。”普隆普特拍拍挎包，扫扫布料上的雨水，“抱歉耽误了点时间，其他人都先走了吧？”

伊格尼斯回道：“我们是最后一批离开王都的，市民已经全部撤走了。”

“对对，留下遍地尸体，让使骸占领这里。”另一个王之剑满嘴嘲讽，放下的酒瓶子敲得桌面震响。

古拉迪欧捏扁喝完的空罐，眼皮都不抬，“如果你也想躺在地板上当老鼠的大餐，要留随便你。”

“现在我们只能听国师和王之盾的指令了，”利波特斯说，他看了眼普隆普特，“还有这位王都警备队的成员。我们要做什么，尽管说吧。”

古拉迪欧听到那个称呼的时候嗤之以鼻，什么都没说，只是又打开了另一罐啤酒。伊格尼斯墨镜背后的眼仍然合闭着，“要做的事太多了，在王回来之前，竭尽所能帮助手无寸铁的人吧，因此我建议我们分头行动，前往伊欧斯大陆的各个据点。你去锤头鲨那一带可以吗，普隆普特？”

“啊，可以，再去远一点也可以。”普隆普特攥了攥拳头，他几乎从来没有单独行动过，前些年训练的成果终于要派上用场了吧，“雷斯特尔姆，旧雷斯塔……什么的。”

“他的意思是，你得好好活着，可别死了。”古拉迪欧站起来，“趁天还没完全黑，该出发了。”

普隆普特一愣，随即挤出一丝笑，“放心吧，肯定没那么快，你们两个也别光说我，要加油活下去喔。”

伊格尼斯再指示了几句，接着起身，他已经不需要拄拐了，“那么，保持联络。”

“都要小心点啊。”普隆普特抓紧了背包带，“有时间来锤头鲨看看。”

他们先一同驱车前往锤头鲨再各自分开，在驶出封锁线时雨便停了。和普隆普特乘同一辆车的是利波特斯，王之剑知道了他的真实出身，却不以为然，“我背叛过路西斯，现在和以后都不会了，想想还真是蠢啊，是路西斯给了我容身之所，不然我早死在哪个荒郊野外了。”

“是啊，雷吉斯国王一向慷慨大方，诺克提斯王子也——”普隆普特枕着手臂靠在卡车的副驾驶窗边，望着地平线慢慢吞没了夕阳的轮廓，被雨冲刷过的柏油马路气味混杂着雨后的清新，轻轻的哼笑声藏匿在普隆普特的臂弯里，“他之前可是跟我说过，要建造一个不分出身的国家呢。”

“真的啊？虽然早些时候觉得诺克提斯王子不怎么靠谱，但他和国王陛下很像。”利波特斯笑了几声，“你跟王子相处了这么久，啊不，现在该叫他国王了，一起旅行肯定很有意思吧？”

也足够沉重。“是很珍贵的经历。”普隆普特拍了拍放在腿上的背包，“不知道什么时候才能再回王都，所以就拿上了自己觉得很重要的东西，都是高中的照片和用过的东西什么的。”

“我知道的，我了解这种感觉。”利波特斯掌着方向盘看向普隆普特，拍拍腿侧裤子上鼓起来的一部分，“你听说过尼克斯这个名字吗？尼克斯·尤里克，他死得很伟大。我在废墟里找到了他最喜欢用的双剑，从那以后我就一直带着它。”天完全黑了，利波特斯打开了车灯，“尼克斯是我认识的最正直的人。”

  
众人决定在锤头鲨过一晚，人们已经习惯了闹钟，不论第二天的黑夜是否会迎来白昼，他们也必须继续上路了。和希德爷孙俩打过了照面，古拉迪欧扎了几顶帐篷，房车留给了利波特斯和普隆普特，塔卡和伊格尼斯一起准备了一顿还算丰盛的晚餐。大家吃得聊得挺开心，谁都没有提陆行鸟竞赛到底谁跑得更快、你一次能喝几瓶之外的话题，好多人手边的酒杯和瓶罐都空了，普隆普特拉开了易拉罐的盖子，却一点没动。

“我是因为眼睛的状况不宜饮酒，”伊格尼斯端着萝卜汁对他说，“怕醉倒的话，我们会照顾你的。”

“没关系啦，伊格尼斯。”普隆普特举起盛了基萨尔沙冰的玻璃杯和国师碰杯，“我只是单纯不想碰酒精，要保持清醒才行。”

没有人喝醉，至少没到需要搀扶的程度，渐渐地都各自回去休息了。等利波特斯洗漱完有一会儿之后，普隆普特才去房车的狭小卫生间里冲了个澡，换上了他带来的T恤衫，准确来说是诺克提斯穿过的短袖，高中时哪个周末一起过夜的时候王子落在了好友家。他们的身型差不多，普隆普特穿上刚刚好，只是稍微长了点，他觉得这样就仿佛诺克提斯的气息仍包围着他。他从卫生间里出来，或是淋浴的水声掩盖了车外的雨声，外面又下雨了，没几顶帐篷里还点着灯，塔卡的餐厅还亮着；会一直亮着吧，会变成照亮人类唯一的光吧，太阳会再也升不起来吧。

诺克特会带回来的，普隆普特想，他始终这样想，他等得起，但他宁愿诺克提斯没有如此承诺过，说过的话是收不回的泼水，何况出自王之口。没有人知道触碰水晶后的代价为何，伊格尼斯不知道，更别提古拉迪欧和普隆普特。亚丹逍遥在外不知踪影，他设下的这个局精巧又长远。

普隆普特拉下房车的百叶窗，关了灯，利波特斯已经睡熟在打呼噜了，普隆普特蹑手蹑脚爬上床的上铺合起床帘。他没有立刻闭眼入睡，手机屏幕的光在黑暗里格外刺眼，他打开相册，反复细细品味这些摄自他手的相片，就像以往睡前那样，而相片里的主角只有一个人。

普隆普特伸出空着的另一只手摸到内裤底下，包住前端开始慢慢地揉，他侧躺着，想象着诺克提斯从背后抱着他，王子的手带着他的手抚摸他起了反应的性器，就像以前一样。诺克提斯握住他渐渐硬挺的阴茎，上下前后不停地套动，普隆普特扔掉手机伸进衣服里摸自己的乳头，轻轻一碰就激得他浑身发颤。

“让我来吧。”诺克提斯趴在他耳边呼着热气，耳朵痒，他插进普隆普特的指缝，按着他的指背揉捏乳尖。普隆普特完全使不上力气，任由诺克提斯带动他的手指绕着粉色的乳晕打转，像羽毛在挠那一圈微小的颗粒凸起，他的奶头本就有些凹陷，诺克提斯指尖上留着的那点指甲卡进肉缝里抠出来，又猝不及防地用点力挤一挤，两根手指夹着往上提一提，被捏得发疼又舒服，指腹快速反复地搓弄着尖端，这一小颗软肉很快就硬得肿胀，普隆普特牵着诺克提斯的手指迫不及待地摸向另一边。

“我好像要到了，诺克特……”普隆普特抵着枕头向后扬起脑袋，他想再靠近诺克提斯怀里多一点，他死死咬着下嘴唇吞咽掉想叫又不敢叫的呜咽和嗔唤，在快感即将淹没理智之前，他害怕被下铺的王之剑听到动静。

可诺克提斯的大拇指堵住了普隆普特将要发泄的口，“呃呜——”普隆普特像受惊的猫一样弓起背，连脚趾头都蜷得紧，他听见诺克提斯说，“再忍一下好吗，普隆普特？”

他憋得难受，他好听话，他想转回头去亲吻诺克提斯，但他够不到，也转不过去，只好伸舌头舔舐自己干燥的嘴唇。诺克提斯覆着普隆普特的手背再弄了一阵，终于移开了拇指，放开精关肆意喷泻。两只手的指间都沾上了些许精液，普隆普特捧起诺克提斯的手从他的腕侧开始亲吻，舔过每一节指关和缝隙……

诺克提斯领着他的手又摸到臀部的肉，又抓又揉的，手指头探到了那个渴望被填满的穴口，抽搐不断的穴肉像在大展欢迎之态，诺克提斯的询问声似乎变得沙哑，“后面也想要吗？”

最后普隆普特是咬着枕头发泄一轮的，叫唤诺克特名字的声音卡在了喉咙里，身下疲软的性器蔫嗒嗒，被单和墙上都沾到了黏稠的液体。手机早就熄灭了屏，只容得下一个人休憩的逼仄空间里归了暗，房车里那些细碎奇怪的哼吟声都停止了，利波特斯的呼噜仍打得震天响。普隆普特躺在床上缓了好一会儿，他手下被攥住的床单起了褶皱，看来他得先起来收拾好这摊黏糊糊的乱子，也许可以再冲个澡。他掀开床帘，窗外还未停歇的雨线落下来穿过了晕开的灯光，他不会吵醒利波特斯的。

  
次日清晨的闹钟准时敲醒了普隆普特的生物钟，他昨晚睡得香甜，探身下地时发现下铺已经空了，天还很黑，星星和月亮都藏在云里。雨停了，留地上一滩滩水渍和潮湿的空气，室内要更清爽些，普隆普特不太喜欢这种湿润感。其他人都离开了，塔卡说王之剑去周边暂时没有使骸入侵的地带巡视了，他可以再为普隆普特热一热早饭。修车厂还开着，希德本来想从锤头鲨搬走，最后还是留下来给王之剑和猎人们当作补充物资的据点。在开始自己的巡逻工作之前，普隆普特去找了一趟希德妮，以前老爷子总在厂门口晒太阳的遮伞和躺椅见不到了。

“麻烦你来负责这一带的安全了，有需要帮忙的尽管告诉我和爷爷，我们会尽力想办法的。”希德妮客气地说，正握着扳手敲敲检检一台大发电机，“我得确保锤头鲨的电能运转足够充沛，这里没有像雷斯特尔姆那样大的发电设备，当然啦别担心，我和爷爷可以搞定。”

“那你忙吧。”普隆普特说，“我先去附近看一看。”

希德妮叫住了他：“你找我是有什么事吧？你先告诉我，我看看能不能帮上忙。”

普隆普特踌躇了，低垂的眼睑下是躲闪的目光，“我——我觉得这件事会非常麻烦你，但是，如果有这种可能的话，我想拜托你可不可以尽量试一试？我会付你报酬的。”

“那到底是什么事呢，普隆普特？这样子扭扭捏捏的可不像一贯的你哦。”

普隆普特讪讪地笑，“我想，你和希德算是这一行里最厉害的吧，就是……”他抬起头来看脸上写满好奇的姑娘，“你有没有可能重新再造一辆雷迦利亚？我的意思是，外观像一点就行了，不必全部还原性能，我知道……这大概很难做到。”

普隆普特或许是头一次在希德妮脸上看见为难的神色，“我明白那辆车在你们心里占了很重的分量，我也很喜欢她，她是我经手过的最好的宝贝，只是，你也知道……”希德妮摇了摇头，“雷迦利亚完完全全是王都特制的座驾，没有那些特殊材料根本没办法完成这样一辆车子……很抱歉哪，普隆普特。”

年轻的王之剑扯出早就知如此的苦笑，“果然是不可能啊……谢谢你，希德妮，打扰你了。”

“欸，那个，我听说她是在王都城里——”

“嗯，她陪他们直到最后。”普隆普特转过身望见天边露了一点鱼肚白，可喜可贺，黑夜过后依然会迎来短暂的白昼，“我试过去找她，只剩一地废铜烂铁。”他朝希德妮挥挥手，“中午再见，希德妮，如果还见得到中午的太阳的话。”

雷迦利亚陪伴了他们很久，旅行亦或战斗，她就像可以随身携带的庇护所，被爱护、被寄予希望和使命。普隆普特甚至想起了他和诺克提斯曾在车上做过的越矩之事，似乎也是几个下雨天，刺激又令人贪恋，诺克提斯亲吻他手腕上的编码，向他许下他知道王子绝不会食言的承诺。

普隆普特回房车带上了枪和短刀，他还是更习惯使用远程器械，握在手里轻盈又有安全感；他了解它们，它们也了解他。他往早上利波特斯离开的相反方向走去，鞋底踩到了水滩，溅起的泥泞沾到短靴上。

而他不在乎。

  
三位友人再度聚首时相隔已久，大陆各处的情况愈加险峻，和使骸战斗尽可能地挽救性命成为了日常活动。利波特斯和几名王之剑牺牲了，这次他们没能再找回尼克斯的双剑，他们与科尔将军的联络也中断了一段时间，伊格尼斯还在想尽办法试图联系上。古拉迪欧在锤头鲨的广场上扎了帐篷燃了篝火，但没过一会儿便下起了毛毛雨，他骂了一句熄灭了火焰，钻进帐子里借着吊灯的光线。

“夜晚越来越久了，平均不到一个小时。”古拉迪欧靠着睡袋打开了一瓶罐头，“也越来越冷了。”

“伊欧斯很快就没有白天了。”伊格尼斯说，“我们能做的只有等。”

“哼，谁又知道要等多久，我们当时应该想办法宰了那个怪物！”

“嘘——”伊格尼斯向古拉迪欧竖起食指，“普隆普特睡着了。”  
他们一齐看向缩在角落盖着毛毯酣睡的年轻人，他今天的战绩不错，代价便是困乏和疲倦，开了一半的速食罐头放在垂落的手边。  
普隆普特再醒来的时候没见到原本待在帐篷里的两位朋友，他走出去，黑夜依旧，毛毛雨一直在下，他没在餐厅找到人，也没在修车厂找到希德和希德妮，却都开着灯。很奇怪；普隆普特突然紧张起来，他不想做最坏的打算。在据点搜查一番后，他回到帐篷边摸出手机准备打给伊格。

“普隆普特？”

不可能的。

他瞬间抬起头循声望向来者，诺克提斯站在几米远的地方，他常穿的那套熟悉的战斗服取下了外套搭在臂弯，他的发间沾着零星的雨滴。

“是你吗？是你回来了吗，诺克特？”普隆普特握着手机的手在颤抖，连同从他喉咙里发出的声音，“路西斯的国王回来了吗？”

“嗯。”也是那一把熟悉又青涩的声音，他走过来，“没出什么事吧？”

“我想没有？我暂时联系不上伊格尼斯和古拉迪欧，其他人也不见了。”等到诺克提斯走到光线下，普隆普特看清了，国王的样貌一如二十岁的王子，一丝一毫都不曾改变。普隆普特用手背擦擦眼睛，强压下发颤的声线，“要不要去找找？”

“应该没事吧，他们两个家伙强着呢。如果等久了还没回来再去找找看。”

诺克提斯的话似乎注入了能安抚普隆普特的魔法。

“那，要进帐篷里坐坐吗，在下小雨。”雨滴在普隆普特挽起衣袖的手臂上，湿漉漉，不舒服。

“行啊。”

普隆普特站在帐子的门口前没有让开路，直到诺克提斯走近，他再也忍不住一把抱住了他日思夜想的人。诺克提斯可能有些疑惑，但他放任普隆普特的举动，等他抱够了才推着他进去。

“你什么时候长胡子了？刚刚好像有碰到。”

“欸？”普隆普特下意识摸摸下巴，确实长了些刺刺的青茬，“可能是我没注意刮掉。”他的视线不敢从诺克提斯脸上移开，不厌其烦地再三确认道，“真的是你吧，诺克特？我以为，我以为还要等好久。”

诺克提斯禁不住笑了，“当然是我啊，笨蛋。”他抓起普隆普特的手背亲吻，“这样可以了吧？”

普隆普特烫到似的抽回手却在下一秒后悔，“可、可以了。那个，诺克特，水晶里面有什么啊？你是怎么找到这里来的？”

“嗯？你怎么想到问这个？我们不是本来就在这里吗？”诺克提斯看上去更加疑惑了，“话说我好像没看见雷迦利亚停在附近，关了车顶吗？来的时候还是大太阳。”

“雷迦利亚……”普隆普特欲言又止，奇怪又紧张的感觉重新涌上他的心头。

“没事了，反正伊格尼斯都会照顾好她。”诺克提斯说，“真希望快点开到卡埃姆去奥尔缇西啊，去见露娜，再一起杀进帝国夺回属于路西斯的东西。”

普隆普特感到心又倏地揪紧，他听懂了，亦或听不懂诺克提斯在说什么，“可是，诺克特，可是——和帝国的战争已经结束了。”他的脑子里突然又蹦出了那个最坏的想法，他试探地继续说，“伊欧斯所有的国家都覆灭了，帝国也不存在了，亚丹，你还记得亚丹吗，诺克特？现在他是我们最大的敌人，他是让你被水晶吞噬的罪魁祸首！” 

诺克提斯一脸迷茫，“亚丹……是谁啊？水晶不是被帝国抢走了吗？你在说什么啊，普隆普特。你一定是累了吧，要不要先睡一觉休息一下？”

“不不，我没事，诺克特，是你——”

普隆普特吓得惊醒，他连忙摸着下巴四处张望，映入眼的是帐篷里唯一明亮的煤油灯，诺克提斯不见了，外面淅沥的落雨声逐渐滂沱如注，“王回来了吗？”他大喘着气问，仿佛是被噩梦吓得不轻。

古拉迪欧和伊格尼斯对视一眼，都觉得他刚睡醒来脱口而出的这个问题很无厘头。王之盾拍拍他的肩膀，“你太累了，再休息一会吧。”


End file.
